


Through the bad times and the good

by madmartigan_77



Series: Bodyguard Jean-Jacques Leroy [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: With Otabek back in full health, JJ couldn't help but feel worried about his change in attitude





	Through the bad times and the good

Otabek hadn’t seemed himself lately, really on edge, losing his temper a lot, he even snapped at Yuri a few times, Yuri storming off and then coming back to scream at him of course, he just liked to be dramatic

Today Otabek was being pretty rough, like really rough with Yuri, normally when they had alone time they spent hours taking each other apart, but today, Otabek couldn’t seem to get him prepped and inside of him quick enough

Fucking into him harder than he ever had done, even when they’d been rough in the past, “Fuck Beka, I feel like you’re splitting me in two” Yuri panted out, his hands scratching down his back, his legs spread resting against Otabek’s strong arms

Otabek didn’t stop his pace, his ass looked pretty hot if JJ said so himself, thrusting up and down, his strong back was glistened in sweat

“Want me to stop?” he grunted out, Yuri grimaced just a little, but shook his head regardless, “No, no you can keep going. Just fuck, Beka seriously, what’s up with you lately?” 

“I, just, want you to feel me Yura. Feel me, for fucking days baby, remember how I feel, so fucking deep, inside of you” he grunted each line out, as he kept his dangerous pace

Yuri panted out a laugh, “How could I forget you?” Otabek didn’t answer, lifting Yuri’s legs up over his shoulders instead, Otabek leaned in deeply kissing him, Yuri pulling him away from his face

“Beka, what’s up with you?” Yuri snapped, “Just don’t fucking forget me, no matter how many other men you have, remember how I feel baby” 

Yuri tried to shove him off of him, but Otabek didn’t budge, he stopped moving, just staring into Yuri’s angry face underneath him

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he snapped, Otabek started grinding in little circles, Yuri letting out a involuntary moan, “Stop it, talk to me, what th..” 

“Shh, I know this is your favourite, let me make you cum Yura” Otabek spoke softly, not crazed like he seemed to do before, continuing moving his hips just the way he knew Yuri loved

Yuri went to say something, but Otabek must have brushed past his sweet spot, Yuri whining instead, “I’m here baby, I know you love it like this” 

“Beka, Beka, you’re, fuck okay, just don’t fucking stop” Yuri panted, Otabek kept going, looking at Yuri like the precious thing he was, “Oh shit, I’m gunna cum, I’m gunna cum” Yuri moaned, “You feel so fucking good, fuck fuck” he whined loudly

“I love you Yura, god baby I love you so much” Otabek started kissing all over Yuri’s face, Yuri riding out his orgasm, once his breathing steadied, he asked again, calmer this time, “Beka, what’s with you?” 

Yuri started stroking down Otabek’s back planting a gentle kiss on his shoulder, “Don’t forget me Yura” Otabek sobbed out, his face hidden tucked away in Yuri’s neck, “Beka?” Yuri asked nervously, trying to pull his face up to look at him

“Don’t forget me, don’t forget how I feel, how I made you feel baby. God I love you so fucking much” Otabek was sobbing, he was hysterical, JJ had never seen him cry ever, he didn’t think Yuri had either

“You’re scaring me Beka” Yuri pulled his face up to look at him, Otabek finally letting him, “I want you to be happy Yura, so fucking happy, you deserve it baby” Otabek was crying and cradling Yuri’s face

“Beka, what? You make me so happy, what are you talking about?” JJ could see the worry thick in Yuri’s little face, the way his voice was breaking as he tried to speak

“Things are getting worse Yuri! I can’t protect you, fuck you need to get out of here” Otabek shouted as more tears streamed down his face, “God I love you so fucking much” Otabek he continued on, as he buried his face into Yuri’s neck repeating how much he loved him

Yuri stroked down his back planting unsure kisses on his head, “Beka, I’m not good at this like you are, I’m here okay? I’m always going to here for you, just like you are with me, please stop crying, I love you, I’m not going anywhere” 

Yuri looked to JJ with terrified eyes, JJ stood up walking over to Otabek with a frown, “Cmon up” Otabek was still hysterical, “Otabek now, come with me” he was speaking firmly he was going to talk some sense into him, he was freaking out for no reason, things were bad, yeah, but they were going to be alright, they always were

JJ also knew Yuri would never fucking leave him, and if Otabek made him leave, Yuri would be nothing but depressed, it was a lose lose situation, they all needed to strong and together, separating wasn’t an option 

Otabek finally lifted his face going to pull away but Yuri crashed their mouths together, cupping Otabek’s face tightly, “Otabek, I fucking love you, I’m not going anywhere, I’m here with you, wherever you are I am..” 

Otabek cut him off with a sob, “I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t ever want to cry in front of you..” Yuri frowned at him seriously, “Beka, you can cry in front of me anytime. You don’t have to just look after me all the time, I’m here to support you too. I’m not very good at it, but I’ll try my fucking hardest I promise”

“Cmon” JJ reminded, tugging at Otabek, Otabek leaned back in for one more kiss as JJ dragged him out the room, still fucking naked and probably covered in Yuri’s cum, shaking his head once the door had shut he threw him up against the wall

“What the fuck do think your doing? Telling Yuri to leave? How the fuck would that help anything, it would only make everything fucking worse. We’ll get through this, get out your own fucking head. If you feel like this, talk to me, you know how much he’ll worry about you now? Is that what you want?” 

JJ had Otabek held firmly up against the wall, keeping his voice a low growl so Yuri would hopefully not hear. JJ sighed when Otabek still looked distraught, “Look, you don’t have to be strong all the time. Beks, I know it’s been a really rough fucking year, but everyone’s here for you yknow. Fucking talk to me anytime, talk to Yuri even, but please don’t cry like that, don’t say stupid shit like you want him to leave, you’ll break his fucking heart”

Otabek burst into more tears wrapping his arms around JJ and crying into his neck that he was sorry, JJ shut his eyes wrapping his arms around him tightly, “You’re okay Otabek, it’ll all be okay, I promise” 

JJ had never seen Otabek like this ever, it frightened him just a little, holding Otabek tightly in his arms it felt nothing like when he held Yuri, he knew how to try and calm down Yuri, but JJ didn’t think that humming sweet words into his ear would help Otabek

“Beks, cmon, you need to be strong for your boy. Go see him, look at me” Otabek lifted up his tearful, JJ shook his head frowning, stroking away the tears, “I love you, you fucking idiot. Get out your own head, I’ll keep Yuri safe, you do whatever you need to do to win this thing, you don’t need to worry about Yuri’s safety, we’ll move into a secret location, just me and him, but it’ll be near. Then you can have all the extra men you need..” 

Otabek now grabbed JJ pushing him against the wall, as he glared, his eyes still threatening to cry but he was shaking his head angrily, “You keep him fucking safe JJ, pack up some shit, leave today. Don’t let anything fucking happen to him” 

JJ nodded firmly, “Got it Otabek” Otabek pulled away exhaling like he was trying to calm himself before heading into the room again, JJ took a few minutes to compose himself, before heading inside

Otabek must be really broken for him to cave like that in front of Yuri, JJ knew he shouldn’t have, but he felt angry at him. Yuri didn’t need to see shit like that, he worried over everything at the best of times, what the fuck was Otabek thinking. JJ felt guilty for feeling like that, everyone was allowed a breakdown but he still wanted to punch him

Back in the room they were both holding each other close, not taking their eyes off each other to look at JJ walking through the door. Yuri was telling Otabek the sweetest words, trying his hardest to make him smile, as he kissed all over his face

They were laughing in no time, he knew they wouldn’t be laughing for much longer when Otabek broke the news about moving. Yuri would immediately think he was getting left, that he was being abandoned after all, JJ would be there to hold him though, as he always would be

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated <3


End file.
